Lego life
by gamaichans
Summary: Apa aku tetap putrimu?Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu ibu..aku ingin bicara banyak hal..segala yang indah dan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja


p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLego Lifebr /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1-13/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemCast/em/strong/p  
div class="_h8t"  
div id="js_25p" class="_5wd9" data-tooltip-position="right" data-hover="tooltip" data-tooltip-content="15:54"  
div class="_5wde _n4o"  
div class="_5w1r _3_om _5wdf" style="max-width: 180px; word-wrap: break-word; width: 175px;"  
div class="_4gx_"  
div class="_d97"span class="_5yl5"em*Uchiha Madara/em(65) Suami Fugaku,Obito dan Ino,Mertua Mikoto,Unknown,dan Sasori..Gifu /span/div  
div class="_d97"span class="_5yl5"em*Uchiha Tsunade/em(50)Istri kedua Madara,ibu Obito dan Ino,Mertua Unknown dan Sasori..Gifu /span/div  
div class="_d97"span class="_5yl5"*emUchiha Fugaku/em(45)Anak Madara,Suami Mikoto,Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke,Mertua Hana dan Sakura..Gifu em*Uchiha Mikoto/em(45)Istri Fugaku,Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke,Mertua Hana dan Sakura..Mutsu-Gifu ¤Uchiha Obito(30)Anak Madara dan Tsunade,Kakak laki-laki Ino,Ayah Sato..Gifu-Oita *Akasuna Ino(23)Anak Madara dan Tsunade,Adik perempuan Obito,Istri Sasori..Gifu-Minami *emUchiha Itachi/em(25)Anak Fugaku dan Mikoto,suami Hana,kakak Sasuke,kakak ipar Sakurabr /span/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Uchiha Hana(24)Istri Itachi,Menantu Mikoto dan Fugaku,Kakak ipar Sasukebr /span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Uchiha Sasuke(19)Anak Mikoto dan Fugaku,Suami Sakura,AdikItachi/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Uchiha Sakura(15)Istri Sasuke,anak angkat Hiashi dan Kushina/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Akasuna Hiashi(48)Ayah Sasori dan Hinata,Ayah angkat Sakura/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Akasuna Kushina(45)Ibu /span/ememspan class="_5yl5"Sasori dan Hinata,Ibu angkat Sakura/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Akasuna Hinata(9)/span/ememspan class="_5yl5"anak Hiashi dan Kushina,Adik Sakurabr /span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Kurenai(38)Pekerja dirumah Uchiha/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"*Nenek Chiyo(60)/span/ememspan class="_5yl5"Pekerja dirumah Uchiha/span/em/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span class="_5yl5"span style="text-decoration: underline;"chapter 1-3/span/spanemspan class="_5yl5" bercerita tentang keluarga Sakura yang sederhana dan penuh cinta,Sakura adalah gadis pandai yang sangat mencintai keluarganya,.dia sangat mencintai adiknya bahkan kerap berdusta untuk membuat adiknya bahagia,.selain belajar dia juga kerap menyiapkan roti selai kacang dipagi hari untuk keluarganya dan memetik daun kayu putih untuk koala peliharaannya,cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan membangun sebuah istana megah ditepi pantai,.setidaknya dia ingin membeli rumah berkebun luas seperti milik paman Gotou/span/em/div  
div class="_d97"emspan class="_5yl5"di ulangtahunnya yang ke-15 suasana rumah sangat berbeda,.lebih dingin dan tak bersahabat,.dichapter 3 Hiashi dan Kushina berdebat tentang pernikahan sasori,.disini dia tau bahwa dia hanyalah anak angkat,..dipagi buta Kushina meminta sakura untu mengemasi pakaiannya,.dia belum tau alasan dibalik perlakuan ibu dan ayahnya yang selama ini menyayanginya tiba-tiba seolah mengusirnya secara halus./span/em/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 4 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Sakura pindah ke rumah keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang dan kaya raya diawal Februari,.dijemput oleh Tsunade dan Mikoto dengan mobil mewahnya/span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 5 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan pernikahan mereka yang dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Sasori-Ino/span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 6 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Sakura mulai mengenal keluarga Uchiha..sakura mulai menyayangi Mikoto,Kurenai,dan nenek Chiyo yang terlihat begitu menyayanginya...suatu malam Sakura menemukan foto seorang gadis bernama shion hingga membuat Sakura mendapat kekerasan fisik dari sasuke,./span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 7-8 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Awal bulan maret sasuke melakukan kekerasan sexual pada sakura,.usai sasuke merayakan kelulusannya dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk bertat,.sejak saat itu sakura mulai membenci sasuke,.disisi lain Itachi dan Hana berangkat ke Australia untuk mendapatkan bayi tabung./span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 9/span/spanspan class="_5yl5" Akhir bulan Maret Sakura dinyatakan positif hamil 2minggu,.dia mulai mencoba untu mengakhiri hidupnya.,sasuke tak bergeming mendengar kebar itu,.dia tetap pergi ke Tokyo untu melanjutkan studynya diuniversitas Tokyo../span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 10 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Orangtua sakura bercerai,.Sakura mengetahui rahasia dibalik pernikahannya yakni kehamilan palsu ino,.sakura mulai membenci Sasori/span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 11-12 /span/spanspan class="_5yl5"Sakura mulai menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai wanita hamil,.sasuke pulang diliburan musim semi,.sasuke mulai bicara tentang kehancuran keluarga Uchiha dan kekerasan fisik yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya dan ibunya,.Sakura mulai merasa iba pada sasuke/span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="_5yl5"Chapter 13 A/span/spanspan class="_5yl5"khir musim semi,.usia kandungan yang ke 3bulan,.semua makanan terasa seperti sampah dan lantai licin kamar mandi seolah menggodanya untuk terjatuh,.pertemuannya dengan Sasori juga membuatnya merasa geram/span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"./span/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;"span class="_5yl5"TBC/span/div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: left;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: left;" /div  
div class="_d97" style="text-align: left;"emspan class="_5yl5"Note:maaf soal kesalahan sebelumnya dan maaf juga fanficnya begini banger karena tulisan aku ilanh semua maaf bgt../span/em/div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_d97" /div  
div class="_h8t" /div 


End file.
